


“You’re in Love with Her”

by BAKUGAG0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Crack and Angst, F/M, Hamilton reference, M/M, Mention of OC, Pining, Seijou, Unrequited Love, and husbands here, are memers, fuck im weak, iwa smoking, iwa w tats, iwaoi - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform, oiks is a thirsty hoe, one sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAKUGAG0/pseuds/BAKUGAG0
Summary: Do you remember when I said I’d always be there ever since we were ten?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For @ellisgrebialde at Twitter!

It was Seijo’s reunion after 6 years later. They decided to hold it in Shibuya where they were gathered at a small izakaya.

Everybody still acted the same but looks different now. Makki’s chubby cheeks from all those cream puffs got slimmer, Mattsun grew a peach fuzz and looks more mature now and then there’s Iwa-chan... oh God Iwa-chan aged like fine wine. His hair is a lot shorter now and his features became sharper and mature looking.

He haven’t seen him ever since graduation because he decided to move to Tokyo University and Iwa-chan took a nearby college in their hometown instead. They haven’t been in touch with each other either since they were too busy with their own classes and clubs and before they knew it, they all got their own jobs now but only got the chance to meet up today. 

Makki was telling this story on how he had this client he was trying to make a deal with but ended up having barbecue sauce on his titties.  
Mattsun cackled loudly at that and couldn’t breathe properly from laughing too much. 

But Oikawa wasn’t paying attention to the story at all. He was more interested how he can see a tattoo on what looks like a part of a dragon design peeking from Iwaizumi’s biceps since he had his long white sleeves rolled up. It probably trailed all the way to his shoulder. He would kill just to see the rest of the tattoo more clearly. 

His thoughts got interrupted when Makki called out to him. “Oikawa. Earth to Oikawa!” Makki flung a skewer stick at him to catch his attention.

“Huh? What?” 

“I said what do you think?”

“Uh I think you should go for it.”

“You agree that putting barbecue sauce on my titties would get a deal for my client to sign a contract?”

“Is that what we’re talking about?”

“So you really weren’t paying attention.”

Mattsun joined in. “Maybe cos he’s too busy thirsting over Iwa-chan’s biceps.”

Makki grinned mischievously at that. “Well well well, I see that our former captain is still lusting over our former ace’s muscles.”

Oikawa flushed a bright red. “Fuck off, Makki! As if you weren’t telling me before how badly you wanted to bone Mattsun!”

“Yeah and i totally did tap that.” 

“WHAT?! YOU TWO ALREADY BANGED?!?!”

Mattsun showed him their matching rings with a proud grin. “I already liked him enough to put a ring on it.”

Oikawa’s jaw dropped. “When did you two even tied the knot?? How did I, of all people not know of this?!”

“It’s more surprising that you didn’t know. We actually sent you an invitation but you never responded.”

The former captain let out an indignant squawk. “I actually moved out of my dorm and went to a new apartment. I lost my phone and all of my contacts to boot.”

“Well that explains it.”

“Well it’s never too late for congratulatory gifts!” Makki raised out a hand to him.

“You guys are so mean! I feel so left out!! Iwa-chan did you know about this-“

Then he noticed Iwa-chan was oddly quiet the whole time. He took notice how he had now opened a cigarette pack and had a stick in between his teeth. Oh so he smokes now.

Iwa-chan looked up from his phone. 

“Huh? What?”

“Wow Iwaizumi, not you too. Is my husband the only one willing to listen to me now?”

“Oh my bad, I was talking to Saeko.”

Oikawa’s ears perked up at that. “Saeko?” 

“Oh yeah how’s she doing?”

“Pretty good. She just won’t stop bugging me to come home earlier even though I said I was hanging out with you guys.” 

“Oh man, better not make the empress wait then.”

“Yeah it’s nice to finally catch up with you again.” 

“Sorry I’ll make it up to you guys next time.” 

Oikawa was dumbfounded. Who was Saeko? They lived together? What was going on?

Then he saw the ring Iwaizumi was wearing while he was putting out the cigarette in the ash tray. Oh.

Iwaizumi then turned to look at Oikawa with a slight smile. “See you around.” and just like that, he left a few bills on the table, grabbed his coat from his chair and went on his way. 

Oikawa was at loss and stared blankly at the seat Iwaizumi was just in seconds ago.

“Oikawa, you still there?”

“He stopped functioning.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know about their engagement too?”

“Since when?”

“They started dating 3 years ago and got engaged last July.”

Three years ago. That was three years of not knowing that Iwaizumi actually found someone he imagined to spend his life with. Three years lost of not seeing Iwaizumi since he was now seeing someone else. Three years won instead of the 17 years they spent with each other. It was only three years compared to the forever they could have had. 

Makki and Mattsun noticed how Oikawa went quiet and had his shoulders hunched. They looked at each other and gave an understanding nod. 

Makki swung his arm around Oikawa’s shoulder and tried to distract him while Mattsun called the waiter to order more drinks.

Oikawa completely stopped paying attention and just kept drinking glass after glass of the beer Mattsun ordered for him. The whole night he just kept thinking what Iwaizumi’s fiancée was like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We goin down streaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it had gotten pretty long cos I got too enthusiastic but anw here u go

The next morning, Oikawa woke up with a throbbing headache. He looked at his surroundings and realized he was in his own room. He doesn’t really remember much from last night. All he knows is that he kept on drinking and drinking until he probably passed out then somehow still made it back into his apartment. Mattsun or Maki probably had dragged his drunk ass back home. He’ll thank them later but for now he needs water. Lots of it and aspirin.

He was just about to get up when his phone vibrated. An unknown number was calling. He thought about whether to pick it up or not but decided to answer it anyway.

“Hello?”

“Oikawa? This is Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa’s heart stung. 

“Yeah it’s me. How’d you get my number though?”

“Makki gave it to me but anyway, I called ‘cause I was wondering if you uh want to hang out? Haven’t really caught up with you that much from yesterday.”

Just hearing Iwa-chan’s voice made him feel all sorts of things.

“Yeah. Yeah that’ll be great. We need a lot of catching up to do.”

“Great. How does that ramen place we usually went to sound? And later at 9 PM if you’re free?”

“I’ll be there.”

“Alright. See you then. I got something to tell you.”

Then he hung up. 

He went to the specified place at the specified time. He got there a little bit too early but didn’t expect for Iwaizumi to arrive after a few minutes later as well. He looked at him up and down. Iwaizumi was now wearing a plain short sleeved v-neck that hugged his toned arms perfectly and skin tight pants to boot. He really still did maintain his built figure.

“Sorry I was kind of late. Got held up at traffic.”

“Nah I didn’t wait long. I just got here myself.” 

“Let’s go order something already then. I’m starving.”

Once the waitress took their orders, Iwaizumi went straight to the point.

“So the thing I wanted to talk about is actually about my wedding coming up.”

Oikawa didn’t try to expect anything when the former ace asked them to hang out but he didn’t expect him to discuss this with him either.

Iwaizumi carried on. “It’s in August and to be honest.. I still haven’t chosen a best man yet.”

Oikawa knew where this conversation was headed and he didn’t like where this was going at all.

“I thought of asking Makki or Mattsun but it’s no good if it’s not you after all.”

The former captain felt his heart stop and thought to himself. “It’s no good if I’m not for you either.” But instead he mustered up the best smile he could offer. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Iwaizumi looked surprised. “Really? You’re willing to do it?”

“Iwa-chan, I’m your best friend aren’t I?” His own words stabbed him in the chest.

The raven gave him a wide grin. “Haven’t heard that nickname for a long time. I knew I could count on you.”

Their orders arrived but Oikawa couldn’t taste anything at all.

 

A few weeks had passed and it was finally the big day. Oikawa’s feet felt like lead going to the church they chose. He picked a white long sleeved dress shirt and a dark blue vest to wear on top of it. He also wore black shoes and a grey bow tie. 

He was first to meet Makki and Mattsun and the rest of his former teammates as well. They all gave him a look of concern but he just brushed them off asking where Iwa-chan was. They pointed at the back of the room. 

When he entered the room he found Iwaizumi pacing around the room. He was wearing a white long sleeves, black coat, pants and shoes to go with it. He also had his hair slicked back. He looked absolutely beautiful. 

“Iwa-chan you look like you have diarrhea.” 

Iwaizumi didn’t even notice him come in and jolted. “Shittykawa don’t scare me like that! When did you even get here?”

“About five minutes ago but anyway, that’s not important. You’re really nervous today huh?”

“I mean who wouldn’t be at their own wedding?”

“It’s not like you can mess this up, you know?”

“I’m not worried about that... what if... I can’t make her happy enough? What if she made the wrong choice to marry me?”

“Hajime, this isn’t like you.” He placed both of his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “I believe you’d be a great husband. Stop worrying so much and don’t keep your wife to be waiting.”

Iwaizumi calmed down a bit after hearing him say that. “I hate to say this but what would I do without you?”

“You’d be chickening out that’s for sure.”

Iwaizumi tried to land a punch on him but Oikawa knew him long enough to see that coming. Their antics got interrupted when someone knocked and reminded Iwaizumi that it’s starting soon.

“Fuck here we go.” Iwaizumi went to the altar along with Oikawa next to him. He was still fidgeting from the nervousness but all that stopped when the doors opened and revealed the bride marching down the aisle. 

Oikawa’s not going to lie. Saeko was gorgeous. Her long white wedding dress was stunning. She moved with poise and grace and even with a veil covering her face, he could tell she was a real catch. He then turned to look at Iwaizumi and his eyes widened. Iwaizumi was star struck and never left his eyes off of his bride. He had his jaw dropped and he was already close to crying.  
Oikawa felt like doing the same. He never saw Iwa-chan ever wear an expression like that before.

The bride and the groom finally came face to face with each other and Iwaizumi had the most endearing smile on his face at that moment. The priest proceeded with the ceremony and the couple had exchanged their vows. Oikawa couldn’t hear or see anything. He was trying his best not to run away from that scene right there and then. This was worse than anything he’d ever watched. He watched it all unfold in front of him, they’re now at the part of exchanging rings. He wants to wake up from this nightmare. He wants to pretend this wasn’t really happening but reality slapped him in the face when Iwaizumi had removed Saeko’s veil. His hands were shaking but his eyes were glowing. Every inch the groom took, he felt a piece of his heart crumbling. 

Don’t. Stop it. Please.

But it was over. The priest told him he may now kiss the bride and so he did. The crowd let out wolf whistles and loud cheers.

Oikawa’s world fell apart. It was like God was playing a sick joke on him, being his best friend’s best man when he was in love with him for a long time now. He can’t breathe. He needs to get out of here now.

When the ceremony finally ended, he secluded himself as far away as possible. “Pull yourself together, Tooru. You still need to be there for him.” And so he still went to the next reception.

It was his turn as the best man to give a speech. He tugged his tie a bit to arrange it and stepped forward.

He raised his champagne glass to Iwaizumi. “To the groom.” Mattsun and Maki howled and let out whistles. Then he pointed his glass to Saeko. “and to the bride.” The crowd raised their glass as well. “From your best friend who was always by your side, cheers to your union. You two really look like a great couple but Saeko-chan are you really sure you want to marry this gorilla?” The audience laughed and Iwaizumi looked a little pissed but just laughed it off.

“On a serious note, I’ve known Hajime since we were just snot-nosed brats. He’d be coming over to my house just to invite me to play volleyball with him everyday. He’ll sneak into my house which was next door to his late at night just to go bug hunting with him. He gave me an empty cicada shell on my 7th birthday claiming it was a rare specie.” The crowd laughed again but he only tried to hold back his tears.

“He’d be sleeping over so often at my room that my parents already adopted him as their own too. Hajime has sticked to my side for a long time. He was the greatest ace our team ever had. He’s also the best best friend I could ever ask for so I just know he can be the best husband for you too.” His voice was already starting to waver. 

“I wish you two eternal happiness. Congratulations to the newly wed.” 

Everyone clapped at his speech. He didn’t know he was already crying. He took a look at Iwaizumi and saw that he was tearing up as well. He couldn’t take this anymore and excused himself. 

He got out of that place as fast as he can and was already ready to hail a cab and go home. That was until Iwaizumi chased after him. 

“Oikawa, hold up!” Iwaizumi caught up to him and panted. “Why’d you run off just like that?”

Oikawa had a hundred reasons why. He wanted to explain that it’s because he can’t take it anymore. He can’t stand seeing him like that with her but he forced himself to give a wry smile. “Sorry. I got too emotional seeing my childhood friend get married.”

“Trashykawa, how long do you think I’ve known you for? I can tell when you’re faking something. Tell me what’s really up, Tooru.”

Oikawa clenched his fists. “Unfair. You’re really unfair, Hajime. Using my first name like that. Why do you need to see right through me at a time like this? I was trying so hard to hold back.” He couldn’t help but start sobbing uncontrollably.

Iwaizumi went up to him carefully and gave him a hug. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Oikawa looked up from his shoulder. “Even if it means we can’t be best friends anymore?” 

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you talking abou–“

“I’m in love with you.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes grew wide. “What-“

“I’ve been in love with you ever since we were ten and I couldn’t bring myself to say it until now because I was so scared of losing you but now it’s far too late and I really still did lose you.”

Iwaizumi was just really dumbfounded and couldn’t process what was happening.

“I’ve seen the way you look at her Hajime. You really are in love with her.” Oikawa just gave a really sad smile and reached out a hand to him to caress one of his cheeks. 

 

“I meant it when I said I wanted you to be happy. This is goodbye, Hajime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> We going ✈️ angsty iwaoi hell


End file.
